


Once bitten twice as eager

by justAleks



Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Smut, Swearing, how do you even tag things like this, idiots in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: The chance to have sex without fear of being found out was a dream come true. David and Marty were sure to make the best out of the free time.





	Once bitten twice as eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/gifts).



> The fic is for A_M_Kelley, and I'm giving it to you scared shitless whether or not it's good enough  
> Writing smut during a break, while anyone could peek over my shoulder and see THIS was certainly an adventure.  
> Generally writing smut is way harder than it has any right to be, also, it was my first time, so please be gentle with me. ;)

        ‘Shit, fuck, wait a second,’ Marty moaned barely containing his laughter, David stopped kissing his neck to peer at the guitarist, brows knitting together in confusion.

‘Your hand, you’re pulling at my hair’ he explained, moving his head and, sure enough, a strand of hair pulled against David’s hand, the bassist snorted, repositioned his hands and laid down on Marty, who exhaled with a surprised “off” not expecting the full weight of Junior to rest on him.

‘And now I’m crushing you.’ David kissed his chest, eyes bright with amusement.

‘You on top?’ he said in a stage whisper and Marty nodded laughing. Before David managed to push himself up Marty wrapped his arms around him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, then promptly toppled Junior over.

'Alright, now it should go smoother' he threw one leg over David and settled on his thighs, then shook his hair out of his face grinning wildly at Junior.

They finally had some alone time. No Dave bossing them around, no rehearsals, no sound checks. Just a few nice days of lazying around. Both of the men were dead set on making the most out of the free time. Especially, considering they finally wanted to really go for it. The times of drunken making out sessions were over. Now they were talking businesses. No passing out after the action is over (or even mid-action as it happened on more than one occasion).

What fuelled them even more, was the fact that they finally had their own hotel room. The tour management got tired of the band's constant pestering and moaning and threatening to riot, and, to shut them up, they decided to give them some quality time at a real hotel in between concerts. Oh, they joy it caused, one could think they won millions of thousands of dollars in the lottery.

The chance to have sex without fear of being found out was a dream come true. Marty was sick and tired of squeezing in the small, cage-like bunk beds. He was sure he lost more hair while trying to get some action with David, than on any other occasion. The only upside was the discovery of how flexible they both were.

Marty also might have started to appreciate his compact height, which saved him quite a few bumps on the head. Poor David had to parade around with a nasty bruise on his forehead once or twice, while enduring a running commentary and loudly taken bets between Nick and Dave on what he did to piss off a groupie so much she whacked him on the head. Marty might have egged them on a bit, but just a tiny bit.

David put his hands on Marty’s hips squeezing them lightly, thumbs moving is small circles, caressing his skin, the touch bordering on a tickle. Marty wriggled a bit, coming back to the present and grinning like an idiot at the sight of those huge, puppy eyes staring at him, warm and full of love. The only thing destroying the innocent image was the smirk David was sporting, a mischievous grin, that crept on his face when wandering fingers caught the hem of Marty's underwear, slipping just below the waistline. A feather-like touch of calloused fingers just above Marty’s butt made him shiver. The guitarist scooted up a bit, catching David t-shirt into his own hands, noting that, by some miracle, David still had it covering his body. That was unacceptable.

‘Feeling a bit lonely up there, off it goes’ he tugged at the old shirt. Junior quickly sat up trying to free himself from the piece of clothing, which was thrown somewhere into the room.

Marty kissed him, hands-on David’s cheeks, thumbs resting under his eyes. The guitarist caught David's lower lip between his teeth and licked it to soothe the bite. David’s hands roamed Marty’s back, his nails digging into the skin at the sudden pain. At Marty’s moan, he raked the nails down Marty’s shoulder blades. That stung, Marty could feel his boxers becoming tighter with every second. David broke the kiss just to trail small butterfly kisses down Marty’s neck, till he stopped at the junction where his neck met the shoulder.

The bite made Marty arch his back, hands gripping Junior’s shoulders, choked off scream logged in his throat.

‘Fuck! That will leave a mark’ he panted feeling David’s tongue soothing the place. The bassist purred happily, which send additional shivers down Marty’s spine. The thought of being marked by David was more arousing than it should be.

‘Do it again’ He ordered, gripping David’s hair and pressing him to his shoulder, the bassist gave one last kiss to the bitemark before he moved up a bit to catch the skin on the side of Marty’s neck between his teeth, then he started to suck, determined to leave a beautifully dark hickey. The other man bent his head to give him better access, moaning softly. This one would be easily visible from underneath Marty’s hair. Both of them loved the fact that anyone perceptive enough could see the marks.

David kissed the abused skin and drew back to see the red spots. After a quick consideration he ducked down and, before Marty realized what was going on, he nipped at the delicate skin under Marty’s jaw just for a good measure. Marty chuckled breathlessly, then caught David’s face into his hands and kissed him, ultimately toppling him backward. He again scooted a bit up and pressed his groin into David’s bringing out a loud groan from him. They both were hard, precum darkening the fronts of their boxers. Marty’s hips started to move in small circles, delicious friction finally easing the desire a bit.

David threw his head back when Marty latched onto one of his nipples, licking and nibbling while the pinched the other one with his fingers, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. His eyes were glued to the long neck Junior was exposing in all its glory. He stretched himself and kissed the delicate skin between the neck and jaw.

‘Wait! Fuck!’ David pushed the back of his head into the pillow when he felt Marty start to suck on the spot. Possessive idiot. Junior raked his blunt nails down Marty’s flanks, who rumbled happily but didn’t stop marking him.

David slid his hands down Marty’s body, palms cupping his bottom and squeezing it, he thrust his pelvis up, bringing their hard-ons together and pushing the guitarist down for even more friction. Marty finally left his jaw in peace and started mouthing at his neck, breathless moans filled the room.

David slid his hands under Marty's underwear pushing it down, his palms rested on the perky butt, skin hot and smooth. His middle finger dipped slightly between the cheeks and Marty stuck his bottom out seeking the touch.

‘Find the lube' David squeezed the butt one last time before Marty pushed himself up and went to search the item. He made sure to give David the best view of his ass, while he bent over his bag. Junior cupped his dick through the underwear and massaged it lightly, eyes glued to Marty.

When the guitarist found the bottle he spun around and tossed it onto the bed. He looked at David. Splayed on the bed, one hand on his erection, the other behind his head he somehow managed to look both sexy and innocent. One part of Marty still couldn’t believe that they were doing it, after all the neck-breaking attempts before, now they could take their time.

Marty smiled and, instead of hopping onto the bed, he started swaying his hips in languid moves. He put his hands around his neck, slowly tracking them down through his shoulders then chest, where he pinched his nipples, rolling them for a second between his fingers. He moved his palms down his belly and hips, where he could hook his thumbs behind the waistband. He pulled it down a tiny bit, revealing more skin, material stretching over his erection.

David took in every move, his cock straining against his underwear, the dark spot from precum growing the more he rubbed his member. The small show Marty was putting on was making him dizzy with desire.

‘Look at yourself' he sighed, when Marty turned around and started to slowly slide the underwear down, his hips swaying gently, making sure Junior had the best view. David, without tearing his gaze from the show before him, wiggled out of his own underwear just in time for Marty to turn back. This time it was his turn to stare a bit.

Junior started to slowly stroke his cock, both to get even and to ease some of the arousal, his cock was weeping with precum and David couldn’t wait to bury himself in the guitarist. He squeezed the base of his erection.

‘C’ mere’ David’s voice was low and hoarse and made Marty scramble towards him. The guitarist tried to once again sit on Junior’s lap, but David moved him to the side prompting Marty to lay on his back, he happily obliged and spread his legs for David to settle between them.

‘I’m still half expecting someone to burst through the door and ruin everything.’ David chuckled looking at the door, then reaching for the lube.

‘So hurry up, Junior, they still can suddenly feel lonely.’ Marty winked at him and spread his legs a bit wider letting David do absolutely anything to him. His dick was throbbing, desperate to be touched but Marty worried he wouldn’t last long if either of them as much as squeezed it. First, he wanted to feel David inside, and do not embarrass himself by coming the very next second after Junior bottomed out.

‘Yes, finally’ he exhaled at the sound of the bottle being uncapped, David squirted the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up a bit.

‘So maybe we should skip the fingering altogether?’ he mused, putting one hand on Marty’s knee and squeezing it.

‘David, if you won’t shove these fingers up my ass the moment I finish this sentence, I assure you, you won’t see my butt anytime… fuuuck yeah--’ the threat was interrupted by slick fingers massaging Marty’s entrance before one of the digits was slowly pushed inside.

The guitarist threw his head back, moaning at the feeling. David moved the finger a bit, then started to flex it, at the encouraging moans he added the second one and started slowly scissoring Marty. After a while he found the prostate and pressed at it slightly, Marty arched his back his moans getting louder and louder as he asked for more. He fucking loved the bass player.

David bent down and kissed his thigh. He pulled out his fingers and added more lube to his hand. Marty whined, then looked at David, his hole twitching in anticipation. He couldn’t hold any longer and stroked his own erection in time with David who was coating it with copious amounts of lube. Then a thought hit him.

‘Wait, wait’ he panted halting David, who was settling back and preparing to line himself up.

‘I’m not pulling at your hair now’ he chuckled looking at Marty who was pushing himself up.

‘Lay on your back. I want to ride you.’ David didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed a pillow to shove under his butt and flopped on his back, knees bent. Marty crawled on top of him and settled over his erection. He grabbed it and lined it up with his hole. Slowly he lowered himself, groaning when the blunt tip pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Using David’s knees as leverage.

Marty threw his head back slowly sinking lower and lower, David’s hands gripped his hips strong enough to probably leave some bruises later and Marty loved every second of it. Midway down he stopped and pushed himself a bit up, then down, he started bouncing slowly, dipping lower with every drop.

When he finally sank all the way down, Marty had to stop and take a deep breath. His cock was throbbing, weeping with precum, he was already teetering on the verge of coming. He looked at David: eyes closed, head tipped back, hair sticking to his forehead and neck he looked like a piece of art.

Marty leaned towards him, bracing his hands on Junior’s chest. He started moving his hips in small circles. David opened his eyes, his pupils were huge. His hands caressed Marty’s body, scratching it every few centimeters, they moved up and pulled Maty down for the kiss.

The smaller man’s hair fell around them like a curtain, while they exchanged open mouth kisses. After a while they stopped, Marty rested his forehead on David’s and just stared at his bassist for a second, they breathed the same air. The world narrowed to just the two of them and the intimacy of the situation finally sank in. It worked like gasoline poured into fire, heightening their arousal.

David gripped Marty’s hips again and started to pound him, managing to nail his prostate every few thrusts. He swallowed every moan and whine Marty made, like a man dying of thirst.

Marty’s cock was trapped between their bodies, leaving wet trail with every move on their bellies. He put his hands on both sides of David’s head, making him feel surrounded by the guitarist. He was shamelessly moaning, not caring if anyone can hear him through the thin walls. He again broke the kiss and pressed his face to David’s neck. He was going to cum soon. Just a little more and he was going to drown in the pleasure. David tangled fingers of one hand into his hair.

‘So close’ He panted into Marty’s ear.

‘Me too’ he choked.

David’s moves became irregular, his pace quickened. Marty squeezed him, mewling when Junior’s cock hit his prostate again. That sent David over the edge, he stiffened, his hand closed on Marty’s hair pulling at it and clamped his jaws down on Marty’s shoulder with enough force to add to the collection of bruises.

The feeling of being filled with David’s seed and the bite were enough to bring Maty to completion. He shot all over their bellies while stars danced in front of his eyes.

‘Fuck me’ he panted when aftershocks wracked his body.

‘I just did.’ Junior laughed breathlessly, he hugged the pliant body on top of him. Marty barely had the strength to swat at his arm. After a while he slowly rolled down from David, cringing when his dick slid out of him. Marty settled next to Junior, too lazy to move a muscle.

‘Where are you going?’ He whined when David started to push himself off the bed.

‘For a washcloth we are gross, and it will only get grosser if the semen dries.’ Marty cracked an eye open to glare at him.

‘Way to kill a mood.’ David blew him a kiss and strolled to the bathroom.

Marty must have dozed off because the warm washcloth gently wiping his thighs came as a, admittedly nice, surprise. David kissed his temple and laid behind him hugging the shorter man to his chest.

‘You know what? We are idiots.’ He said while removing Marty’s hair from his mouth.

Marty just hummed indicating he was listening.

‘Next time we’re braiding your hair, why we never had done this before?’ Marty shrugged.

‘Shut up and cuddle me.’ David snorted a laugh but hugged him tighter, planting another kiss on the top of his head.

‘Yeah, love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is my longest piece written in English, way to go me. \m/


End file.
